The growth of social media and information sources on the Internet has highlighted the need to obtain digital contents related to specific topics from various information sources. The contents may be enhanced and enriched derivatives produced by entities, such as documents, commentaries, renditions, movie trailers, music remixes, etc. Analytics systems provide very powerful visualization tools that show aggregations and results of computations on widgets such as heatmaps, graphs, scatter plots, etc., on an analytics visualization dashboard. Each of these widgets represents attributes (elements, topics, information or subjects plotted on the dashboard).